english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Joe Alaskey
Joseph Francis "Joe" Alaskey III (April 17, 1952 – February 3, 2016) was an American actor, comedian and voice actor. He's known for voicing: Bugs Bunny in Looney Tunes: Back in Action, Daffy Duck/Duck Dodgers in Duck Dodgers, Plucky Duck in Tiny Toon Adventures and Sylvester and Tweety in The Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Avatar: The Last Airbender (2006-2007) - Broadsword Man (ep24), Dealer (ep47), Additional Voices *Back to the Future (1991) - Additional Voices *Bill & Ted's Excellent Adventures (1990) - Additional Voices *Buzz Lightyear of Star Command (2000) - Newspaper Vendbot (ep29), Soda Vendbot (ep29) *Casper (1996-1998) - Stinkie *Codename: Kids Next Door (2006) - Additional Voices *Disney's Bonkers (1993) - Flaps the Elephant, Additional Voices *Disney's The Little Mermaid (1992) - Lobster Mobster *Droopy, Master Detective (1993) - Additional Voices *Duck Dodgers (2003-2005) - Duck Dodgers, Martian Commander X-2, Andromeda Annihilator, Beaky Buzzard (ep22), Bertie (ep34), Dodgers' Weird Fantasy Dad (ep24), Dr. Woe (ep13), Drake Darkstar (ep5), Ego Dodgers (ep36), Hubie (ep34), Joe Alaskey (ep39), Melvyn, Muttley (ep22), Rocky (ep37), Z-9's Martian Centurion Robots (ep26) *Duckman: Private Dick/Family Man (1994-1996) - Additional Voices *Extreme Ghostbusters (1997) - Additional Voices *Harvey Birdman, Attorney at Law (2003) - Employee (ep7), Fear#1 (ep9), Peter Potamus (eps7-9) *Hey Arnold! (1999) - GI#2 (ep74), Major (ep74) *Jason and the Heroes of Mount Olympus (2001) - Additional Voices *Johnny Bravo (2001) - Jean Paul (ep48), Piney (ep48), Platypus (ep48) *Life with Louie (1996) - Additional Voices *Loonatics Unleashed (2006-2007) - Melvin Martian (ep21), Stoney the Stone (ep23), Sylth Vester, The Royal Tweetums *Mighty Mouse: The New Adventures (1988) - Additional Voices *My Life as a Teenage Robot (2003) - Eyedrop Salesman (ep6), Ivan (ep6), Storeowner#3 (ep6) *Oh Yeah! Cartoons (1998-1999) - French Clown (ep24), Little French Clown (ep24), Mr. C (ep4) *Rugrats (1998-2002) - Grandpa Lou Pickles (eps88-162), Ice Cream Man (ep91), Judge#3 (ep162), Nearby Guest (ep154), Overjoyed Waiter (ep154), Protestor#1 (ep95), Protestor#2 (ep95), Senior Citizen (ep134), The Real Santa (ep153), WWII Soldier (ep117), Waiter (ep100), Workman *Samurai Jack (2001) - Alien#3 (ep7), General (ep7) *The Baby Huey Show (1995) - Baby Huey (eps14-26) *The Garfield Show (2015) - Additional Voices *The Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries (1995-2000) - Sylvester the Cat, Tweety *Timon & Pumbaa (1999) - Additional Voices *Tiny Toon Adventures (1990-1992) - Plucky Duck, Sylvester the Cat (ep4) *Tom & Jerry Kids Show (1991) - Additional Voices *Where's Waldo? (1991) - Additional Voices 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Bah, Humduck! A Looney Tunes Christmas (2006) - Daffy Duck, Foghorn Leghorn, Marvin the Martian, Pepe Le Pew, Sylvester the Cat *Balto II: Wolf Quest (2002) - Hunter, Nuk *Elf Bowling: The Movie (2007) - Santa Maria Clausowitz Kringle, Bagger, Chief Manamana, ADR Walla Group *Justice League: The New Frontier (2008) - Bugs Bunny *Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase (2001) - Wembley *The Haunted World of El Superbeasto (2009) - Jack, Newsman, Van Sloan *Tiny Toon Adventures: How I Spent My Vacation (1992) - Plucky Duck, Tupelo Toad *Tom and Jerry's Giant Adventure (2013) - King Droopy *Tom and Jerry: Back to Oz (2016) - Butch, Droopy, The Wizard of Oz *Tom and Jerry: Robin Hood and His Merry Mouse (2012) - Friar Droopy, Friar Tuck *Tom and Jerry: Spy Quest (2015) - Droopy *Tom and Jerry & The Wizard of Oz (2011) - Butch, Droopy, The Wizard of Oz *Tweety's High-Flying Adventure (2000) - Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Marvin the Martian, Sylvester the Cat, Tweety 'Direct-to-Video Specials' *Adventures in Odyssey: In Harm's Way (1997) - Additional Voices *Bugs Bunny's Elephant Parade (1998) - Additional Voices *Bugs Bunny's Funky Monkeys (1998) - Additional Voices *Bugs Bunny's Lunar Tunes (1991) - Marvin the Martian, Daffy Duck *Bugs Bunny's Silly Seals (1998) - Additional Voices *Sing Along: Looney Tunes (1998) - Daffy Duck, Tweety Bird 'Movies' *Rugrats Go Wild (2003) - Grandpa Lou Pickles *Rugrats in Paris: The Movie (2000) - Grandpa Lou Pickles *The Legend of Sasquatch (2006) - Dave *The Rugrats Movie (1998) - Grandpa Lou Pickles 'Shorts' *Looney Tunes: Carrotblanca (1995) - Daffy Duck, Sylvester the Cat *Looney Tunes: Daffy Duck for President (2004) - Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck *Looney Tunes: Father of the Bird (1998) - Sylvester the Cat *Looney Tunes: Hare and Loathing in Las Vegas (2004) - Bugs Bunny 'TV Specials' *A Wish for Wings That Work (1991) - Additional Voices *All Grown Up! Dude, Where's My Horse? (2005) - Grandpa Lou Pickles, Rustler #2 *Rugrats: Acorn Nuts and Diapey Butts (2000) - Grandpa Lou Pickles, Loudspeaker *Rugrats: All Growed Up (2001) - Grandpa Lou Pickles, Soundman *Rugrats: Runaway Reptar (1999) - Grandpa Lou Pickles, Announcer *The Tiny Toons Spring Break Special (1994) - Plucky Duck *Tiny Toons' Night Ghoulery (1995) - Plucky Duck 'Web Animation' *Aluminum Chef (2003) - Daffy Duck, Sylvester (ep2) *Judge Granny (2001) - Daffy Duck (ep3), Sylvester (ep1), Tweety (ep1) *Mysterious Phenomena of the Unexplained (2001) - Daffy Duck, Marvin the Martian (ep2), Sylvester, Sylvester Junior (ep1), Tweety (ep5) *Planet of the Taz (2001) - Daffy Duck *Sports Blab (2002) - Daffy Duck, Sylvester (ep1), Tweety *The Junkyard Run (2001) - Cecil Turtle (ep1), Daffy Duck, Tweety (ep3) *The Royal Mallard (2001) - Daffy Duck *Toon Marooned (2001) - Daffy Duck, Sylvester, Tweety Live-Action Voice Work 'Movies' *Casper (1995) - Stinkie *Forrest Gump (1994) - President Richard Nixon *Looney Tunes: Back in Action (2003) - Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Beaky Buzzard, Mama Bear, Sylvester the Cat *Spaced Invaders (1990) - Dr. Ziplock *Who Framed Roger Rabbit (1988) - Yosemite Sam 'Stage Shows' *Chevy Venture Rockin with Looney Tunes (2000) - Daffy Duck, Sylvester the Cat *Looney Tunes: What's Up Rock? (1999) - Daffy Duck, Sylvester the Cat *The Toonite Show Starring Bugs Bunny (1993) - Daffy Duck, Foghorn Leghorn 'TV Specials' *Spitting Image: The 1987 Movie Awards (1987) - Additional Voices Video Games 'Video Games' *Bugs Bunny: Lost in Time (1999) - Marvin the Martian, Mugsy, Rocky *Bugs Bunny & Taz: Time Busters (2000) - Ali Babba Genie, Count Bloodcount, Daffy Duck, Gas-House Gorilla, Gruesome Gorilla, Tweety *Casper (1996) - Stinkie *Casper: Brainy Book (1995) - Stinkie *Escape from Monkey Island (2000) - Digg the Lucre Lawyer, Judge Edd *Fantastic 4 (2005) - Additional Voices *Hot Wheels: Velocity X (2002) - Backroads, Opponent, Rupert *Lego Batman 3: Beyond Gotham (2014) - Green Loontern *Looney Tunes: Acme Arsenal (2007) - Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Marvin the Martian, Sylvester the Cat *Looney Tunes: Back in Action (2003) - ACME Chairman, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Marvin the Martian, Sylvester *Looney Tunes: Cartoon Conductor (2008) - Barnyard Dawg, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Marvin the Martian, Speedy Gonzales, Sylvester the Cat *Looney Tunes: Duck Dodgers: Starring: Daffy Duck (2000) - Daffy Duck, Dr. I.Q. Hi, Marvin the Martian, Additional Voices *Looney Tunes: Space Race (2000) - Daffy Duck, Marvin the Martian, Sylvester, Tweety *Looney Tunes Racing (2000) - Daffy Duck, Evil Scientist, Gossamer, Rocky, Marvin the Martian, Smokey the Genie, Sylvester, Tweety Bird *Loons: The Fight for Fame (2002) - Daffy Duck, Sylvester the Cat *Microshaft Winblows 98 (1998) - Additional Voices *Nickelodeon SpongeBob SquarePants: Lights, Camera, Pants! (2005) - Mermaid Man *Rugrats: Adventure Game (1998) - Grandpa Lou Pickles *Rugrats: Royal Ransom (2002) - Grandpa Lou Pickles *Rugrats: Search For Reptar (1998) - Additional Voices *Rugrats: Studio Tour (1999) - Grandpa Lou Pickles *Sheep, Dog 'n' Wolf (2001) - Daffy Duck, Gossamer, Marvin the Martian, Phantom *Spider-Man: Friend or Foe (2007) - Doctor Octopus/Dr. Otto Octavius *Spider-Man 2: The Game (2004) - Dr. Curt Connors, Thugs *Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace (1999) - Important Merchant, Interpreter, Watto's Flunky *Superman Returns (2006) - Additional Voices *Taz: W.A.N.T.E.D. (2002) - Daffy Duck, Tweety Bird *The Rugrats Movie: Activity Challenge (1998) - Rex Pester *The Sopranos: Road to Respect (2006) - Additional Voices *The X-Fools: The Spoof is Out There (1997) - Additional Voices *Tiny Toon Adventures: Defenders of the Universe (2002) - Plucky Duck, Tony the Robot *Tiny Toon Adventures: The Great Beanstalk (1996) - Plucky Duck *Tiny Toon Adventures: Toonenstein: Dare to Scare! (1999) - Plucky Duck *Vampire: The Masquerade: Redemption (2000) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Gothic 3 (2006) - Additional Voices *White Knight Chronicles (2010) - Drisdall *White Knight Chronicles II (2011) - Drisdall Theme Park Attractions *Looney Tunes River Ride (1991) - Daffy Duck, Elmer Fudd, Speedy Gonzalez, Sylvester the Cat *Yosemite Sam and the Gold River Adventure (1992) - Daffy Duck, Speedy Gonzalez, Sylvester the Cat Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (120) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (3) *Years active on this wiki: 1987-2015. Titles were released prior to his death under the years: 2016. *The Tom and Jerry: Back to Oz direct-to-video movie was dedicated to Alaskey. Category:American Voice Actors Category:Deceased Voice Actors